


Vessel

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Alessa creates a vessel for her master. Neither of these characters belong to me.





	Vessel

Alessa was quite the busy girl. Every evening, after she finished all of her stable chores and took care of all of her horses, she’d take a boat out to an unknown location on the coast of Jorvik. Nobody knew where she went. Not her friends. Not her family. Certainly not the common folk of Jorvik. Not even the druids and Soul Riders knew what Alessa was really up to.

Only Alessa knew. And, as she got out of her little boat and pulled it up onto the secret beach to hide behind some rocks and bushes, she smiled to herself. Another successful trip out here, without anyone spotting her. Satisfied, Alessa switched on her torch and walked into the cave that was invisible unless you knew what you were looking for, thanks to a strategically-placed dead tree guarding the narrow entrance.

Alessa navigated the tricky twists and turns of the passage with ease, thanks to many nights spent here doing this very thing. Once she reached the end of the passage, though, she switched her torch off. Her master didn’t like light.

“You have arrived,” the voice said. It sounded male but, like it had so often told her, it was genderless. It could appear male or female as it wished, and used whichever pronouns that form required.

“Yes, my dark one,” said Alessa. “Nobody followed me, either. They never do.”

“No, because you are a clever girl,” said the dark force, and Alessa felt a tendril of darkness brush her cheek in a gentle caress. She sighed with happiness.

“My master, I have also gathered the last few ingredients for the spell,” said Alessa, taking off her backpack. She walked over to the altar, the one that she had painstakingly acquired from deep within the druids’ secret vaults. She felt eyes watching her, despite the fact that her master had no form. Yet. But that was all going to change very soon.

Alessa carefully withdrew the hair and the clothing, placing the hair on the altar and the clothing beside it. Concentrating, she brought together the other ingredients and began to cast the spell. Salt water, human blood (provided not by her but by the vet, who kept a few vials of it in her clinic for who knew what reason), and, lastly, the hair. Alessa uttered a few incantations over the ingredients, combining them in an earthen bowl that was carved with runes. And slowly, darkness began to swirl onto the altar, twining around and forming a distinguishable shape.

When Alessa stepped back, she watched, fascinated, as the process came together. The shadows solidified, and soon, they began to change colour as the body appeared. Alessa averted her eyes at this last part, a blush crawling up her neck and into her cheeks. She heard the sound of skin rasping against stone, as well as the sound of another person’s breathing. Then, she heard a feminine chuckle, and a pair of arms wrapped around her.

“You have done very well, my dear Alessa,” said a young woman’s voice. Alessa firmly ordered herself not to look at the very naked young woman hugging her.

“I am glad that you approve, mistress,” said Alessa. “But, um, if you don’t mind, could you maybe put some clothes on?”

“As you wish,” said the young woman. She let go of Alessa, and then Alessa heard the sound of clothes sliding on over skin.

“Have you thought of what your name will be?” asked Alessa. “I mean, no offense, but you can’t just go around calling yourself ‘Garnok’. The druids might be weird, but they aren’t stupid.”

“Of course I have,” said the young woman. “And, after consulting the list of names that you brought me, I have decided to name myself ‘Dunya Salter’. You may look now.” Alessa turned around, and couldn’t hold back a laugh.

“Um, Dunya? Your shirt is on backwards,” said Alessa.

“Ah,” said Dunya, looking down at herself. “One moment.” More rustling, and then: “Better?”

Alessa smiled at her. “Much.”

“Thank you for your services,” said Dunya. “And, now that I have a physical form…”

Alessa trembled as she was kissed, but she returned the kiss quite happily. Of course she loved her master. No matter what form it took. After all, she had worshipped it for years. The Dark Riders might be its Generals, but they didn’t truly love and respect Garnok like Alessa did.

“Where will you be staying?” asked Alessa. “You can stay with me if you want.”

“Hmm. I had thought of staying with my Generals on the oil rig,” said Dunya. “But I can already tell that this body is… weak. Now, don’t worry, you did do a very good job on it. But I need to learn how to use it, and especially how to channel magic through it.”

“That makes sense,” said Alessa.

“So yes, I will take you up on your offer to stay with you,” said Dunya, giving her a smile. Alessa couldn’t stop blushing, it seemed.

Out in the moonlight, Alessa got her first good look at Dunya. She hadn’t known what form Garnok’s vessel would take, but she was amazed at just how beautiful she was. Dunya looked like a beautiful evil queen, with coal black hair, pale skin, and red eyes. The red and black outfit that Alessa had procured for her looked very nice on Dunya, too.

“Admiring your work?” asked Dunya, smirking at her. Alessa blushed.

“Uh… yeah,” said Alessa. Dunya laughed, a seductive sound.

On the boat ride back to the mainland, Alessa could barely keep her eyes off of Dunya. Her mistress stared at the sea with a strange look on her face, almost longing. But it couldn’t be longing, because Garnok had waited for so long to be free. Maybe she was just missing the power that she’d once wielded. Or perhaps she was reminiscing about the good old days, back when the Generals had been more useful and helpful.

Dunya wanted to jump straight into learning how to use magic in this body, of course. But something kept distracting her…

Personally, Alessa didn’t mind these distractions. Because Dunya’s ‘distractions’ came in the form of wanting to kiss her, and spend more time with her. They even went on a few dates, which Dunya excused as her wanting to learn how to eat and drink with this form.

“I can see why my Generals prefer to take this form,” said Dunya on one of these dates at the ice cream parlour. “You can blend in so easily with the humans, and nobody suspects a thing.”

“Heh, yeah,” said Alessa.

“And then, of course, there is the kissing,” said Dunya, leaning across the booth to do just that. Alessa felt a blush heating her cheeks.

Surprisingly (though not so surprising when one actually thought about it), the first time Dunya managed to manifest magic was when the Bobcatz made fun of Alessa for liking girls. Dunya stared at her hand, dumbfounded, as the annoying girls scattered away from the burning haybale. Alessa looked stunned too, despite the tears still drying on her face. The two of them shared a dumbfounded look. And then, Dunya grinned.

“I did it!” she cheered. “So humans can manifest magic by being passionate or angry! This will be easy.”

“Maybe don’t say that in public,” said Alessa, leading her girlfriend away from the confused onlookers.

“Thank you for helping me to unlock my full potential,” said Dunya afterwards as her and Alessa sat at one of the cafes snacking on cakes and sodas.

“Anything to serve my mistress,” said Alessa.

Someday, Alessa knew, Dunya would rise from the depths and plunge Jorvik into the depths from which she had arisen. Perhaps she would be Garnok again then, perhaps not. But Alessa knew that Dunya or Garnok would want her at their side when that time came. And Alessa would happily watch the world burn. After all, when the world ended, the strong ones would rise. And Dunya or Garnok would ensure that Alessa was strong enough. Because Alessa could feel, with every fibre of her being, that Dunya or Garnok loved her just as much as she loved them. After all, Garnok had chosen a female vessel because it knew that Alessa preferred female lovers.


End file.
